


A Little Discretion with a Fellow Officer

by Adrasteia



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Blood of Tyrants, Captains with benefits, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrasteia/pseuds/Adrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Little wants a word with Laurence before the formation departs.  Set during Blood of Tyrants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Discretion with a Fellow Officer

The dragons had made their ablutions, dried, and were being loaded. The farewells had been said. Laurence and Temeraire watched their friends prepare to depart.

With a quick word in Immortalis's ear, and ignoring Granby's quizzical look, Captain Little approached Laurence and asked for a private word.

In the privacy of Laurence's quarters, Little began, "Laurence, you need to understand, about Granby and I -"

"I assure you, you may rely completely on my discretion. If I have ever given you cause to think my return of memory would place you and Granby in any danger, I pray you accept my apology, and my hopes for your future happiness."

"I have no fears on that account, nor doubt the depth of your friendship with Granby. Indeed I should thank you for looking out for him these past several years."

Laurence averted his eyes, ashamed and acutely aware that in his company, Granby had suffered a number of close calls, and had lost his left hand.

"Rather," Little continued, "I wish to correct your misapprehension as to the nature of our relationship. While it's true we were on terms of some...intimacy," here Little cleared his throat and Laurence blushed, "our arrangement was one of friendship only. Similar, I believe, and if you will pardon my forthrightness, to your own with Admiral Roland."

"Ah, that is, I see."

"I want you to have this." And Little pressed on him a filled piece of paper, on which was a drawing of Granby's face, his eyes lit up, and the corners of his lips pulled back as if to keep from laughing.

Laurence smiled. "It is a good likeness. Is this your own work?"

"Yes. Don't tell him I gave it to you."

"I don't understand."

"Granby wouldn't press his suit if wild dogs were set on him, and I reckon there's a good chance you wouldn't realize if he did. But Laurence, his affections are very much engaged. While you are apart for a time, you might consider if you return them."

At Laurence's obvious startlement, Little smiled. "No, I do not ask you to answer now, and pray speak no word to Granby of this, not yet. Only consider."

Laurence looked down at the drawing. "You have indeed given me much to think on, Captain Little, and I thank you. A safe journey, and I hope not long before we meet again."

They shook hands, and Little returned to the courtyard and the waiting formation. Laurence carefully tucked away the image of Granby's laughing face and followed.


End file.
